criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Blood on the Trading Floor
Blood on the Trading Floor is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twelfth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. Also, it is the first case to take place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The victim was a stock trader named Samuel Rye, who was found hung up in the Stock Exchange and emptied of his insides. During the murder investigation, Jones gave the player two new forensic mini-games to use: A forensic brush that forensically dusts hidden fonts for clues, and a database-comparison mechanism, in which the player has to match four things to reveal the next move based on the data stored on the database of the police squad. After thorough investigation, the killer was incriminated to be a stock trader named Harry Krane. Alden Greene needed a new stock trader, so he wanted to hire Samuel. Harry didn't like it when Samuel kept on bragging about his deal with Alden, and as a result, he got jealous and disemboweled Samuel with a samurai sword, and hung the victim up in the Stock Exchange. Judge Hall hereby sentenced Harry to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. Stats Victim *'Samuel Rye' (he was found hung up in the Stock Exchange, emptied of his insides) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Harry Krane' Suspects Bc.png|Brooke Chase Jr.png|Jack Ryan Km.png|Kate Murphy bloodonthetradingfloorupdated.PNG|Alden Greene Suspect 5 (Harry Krane).PNG|Harry Krane Killer's Profile *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer uses face cream. *The killer is a Sagittarius. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer is 30 years old. Crime Scenes Trading floor.png|Trading Floor Dealing Room.png|Dealing Room Table Games.png|Table Games Casino Lounge.png|Casino Lounge Abandoned Platform.png|Abandoned Platform Subway benches.png|Subway Benches Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Greene Casino Chip) *Ask Brooke Chase about the victim. *Talk to Jack about the victim. *Investigate Table Games. (Clue: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:30:00) *Talk to Kate about the note. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Alden wants to talk about the case. *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Samurai Sword Sheath, Surveillance Camera) *Examine Samurai Sword Sheath. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) *Talk to Brooke about her yelling at the victim. *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Clue: Prescription Bottle, Box of Empty Bottles) *Examine Prescription Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Analyze Barcode. (00:30:00) *Talk to Harry about being at the party with the victim. *Examine Box of Empty Bottles. (Result: Zodiac Pendant) *Analyze Zodiac Pendant. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Kate needs to talk to you. *Investigate Subway Benches. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Money Bet) *Talk to Harry about the bet. *Investigate Dealing Room. (Clue: Smartphone, Torn Contract) *Examine Smartphone. (Result: Unlocked Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Talk to Jack about the victim's phone threat. *Examine Torn Contract. (Result: Contract) *Talk to Alden about his business relationship with the victim. *Examine Samurai Sword. (Progress-Sensitive) (Result: Bloody Hair) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (06:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Kate requests your help. *Investigate Abandoned Platform. (Clue: Garbage Bag) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Key) *Examine Key. (Result: Kate's Casino Key) *Give Kate her key back. (Reward: Burger) *Jack needs help. *Investigate Trading Floor. (Clue: Broken Club Card) *Examine Broken Club Card. (Result: Club Card) *Examine Unreadable Club Card Number. (Result: Club Card Number) *Analyze Club Card Number. (03:00:00) *Give Jack his card back. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Brooke would like to talk to you. *Investigate Casino Lounge. (Clue: Samurai Helmet) *Examine Samurai Helmet. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Inform Brooke about the samurai. (Reward: Samurai Helmet) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is an allusion to Michael Jackson's single, "Blood on the Dance Floor". **It could also be a reference to the 2000 American psychological black comedy film American Psycho. *In the Additional Investigation of this case, a developer oversight can be spotted: when you examine Kate Murphy's key, the tag with it says "Green Casino" instead of "Greene Casino". *In the "Table Games" crime scene, when you use the Instant Magnifier booster on the hat, the hat is shown to be white, but in the scene, the hat appears in black. It is most likely a developer oversight. *This case, Into the Vipers' Nest, and Under the Skin are the only cases in the game in which the murder weapon (in this case, Brooke Chase wanted the team to look at the samurai sword) is found by a suspect who opts to help you rather than by conventional police force findings. *In the crime scene "Trading Floor", there is a collectible object named "Creepy Girl". It is most likely a reference to Samara from the the 2002 American psychological horror film The Ring. *This case introduces two new forensic mini-games, as described in the following. **'Reveal:' Using forensic powder, the player will need to brush the item in order to reveal any hidden clues like fingerprints or text. **'Find the Same:' Using the police database, the player will have to pick the item matching the character's model for identification. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center